


Handle with Care

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Caretaking, Fluff, Gift Work, Headaches & Migraines, Other, Short, Sickfic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Spinel is terrified to learn Steven has a headache.





	Handle with Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSSilverFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSilverFox/gifts).

Spinel caught the look of Steven in her peripherals. He winced and rubbed his temple. His usually unending smile was gone. She turned to him worried. “Is something wrong?” 

“It’s nothing. Just a headache.” 

Spinel stared at him concerned. “An ache in ya head doesn’t sound like nothin’, Steven!” 

Spinel’s arms stretched over to Steven and wrapped around him quickly, picking him up. 

“H-hey!” 

She brought him to her and tilted her head, peering at him curiously. 

“Spinel, really! Don’t worry abo-” He was cut off by Spinel’s long arms turning him left and right and upside down. The sudden harsh moments didn’t help the throb of pain in his temple at all. “Hey! Let me down!” 

Spinel sat him down gently onto the ground and she sat cross legged in front of him. She unraveled her hands and brought it under her chin, with a look of intense concentration and thinking. Then she suddenly launched her fingers into Steven’s hair. Her fingers stretched through it, lightly touching and tickling his scalp. 

Steven lightly giggled at the sensation. “What are you doing?” 

“Checking ya head for wounds ‘a course!” 

“There isn’t one. The ache is on the inside.” 

Spinel’s eyes suddenly widened in horror. She quickly glanced down at his gem navel. It looked the same as always, so no cracks. She then looked back to his head and shifted her body length to snake her ways to his right and peered into what the humans called an ‘ear’. Hoping the strange holes into an organic’s head would hold the key to this mystery.

Steven blinked. He turned his head to face her, which she shifted annoyed to key track of his ear. He sighed. When she set her mind on something, it was hard to change it. He decided he just had to let her have her way and let her ‘fix’ this. 

He reached out and grabbed her arms and pulled her to face him. “You want to know how you can help me?” 

Her eyes where wide and staring unblinkingly. She nodded furiously. 

“I just need ibuprofen. How about you get me a pill?” 

“Ibuprofen?” She gave him a confused look, not knowing what that was. 

“Yeah. Just ask my dad for some.” 

“Okay!” And she was off, just like that. In a blink of an eye. 

Steven sighed and collapsed his back against the floor. Finally basking in just staying still. 

By the time Spinel got back, his headache had worsened, and he supposed it actually was a good thing Spinel had been so fussy over him. He would have just tried to ignore it, thinking little of it and let it pass naturally, only for it to get more painful before it got better. 

Steven pushed himself up by the elbows and took the pill from her palm. “Water?” He asked. 

Unwilling to leave Steven again when he looked even worse, Spinel extended an arm down the side of the temple and reached blindly for the door to the lower house, patting her palm against the wood, until she found the handle and opened the door, aiming for the kitchen. 

Steven could hear the clinking of glass and a crash of something that shattered, then a startled yelp from Pearl. Then Spinel’s arm slingshot back with the glass, mostly splashing him with it’s contents in her worried hurriedness. 

Spinel was shaking slightly in terror, like every second counted and he gave her an encouraging and sympathetic smile. “Thanks.” He gently took the trembling glass and gulped down what remained of the liquid with the pill, then sighed, setting the cup to the side and leaned back onto the floor.

Spinel hugged her knees and watched him close his eyes and relax his breathing. After a while of staring at his rising and falling chest, making sure he was indeed alive and that this headache wouldn’t kill him, she wondered if he had fallen asleep, when his breathing changed slightly. 

Well sleeping on the ground wouldn’t do. Not for her diamond.. Her steven. She carefully and gently picked up his body and brought him to the bed. She then gently crawled into bed with him and curled up next to his side. 

Ready and waiting for the evil headache to pass, so they could get back to play time.


End file.
